Good Interest
by atemfan1
Summary: Karin finally figured it out--Hitsugaya only liked her ability to see spirits. But is she right? KarinxToshiro One-shot


"One day, we should just go talk or something." He looked at the soccer ball, like he was excluding it from what he was saying.

Karin faltered for a moment. The black and white ball missed the goal by an inch, a dull pang erupting in two places, her heart, and the goal post. Karin thought Hitsugaya Toshiro had a way with words. Right now, he just said they should 'talk about stuff one day'. At first, she assumed it could be just friends hanging out. Then, her heart panged that hard pang, maybe a date? The Kurosaki thought that was a stupid assumption, but still a possibility she could hope for.

Instead of choosing to jog over and dribble the soccer ball back to the middle of the field—which she mentally thanked Toshiro times a million for single-handedly winning the game for her team, even if she did score the winning goal—she picked it up, and walked over to the white-haired boy. "Maybe, I don't know." She tried to sound optimistic. "I got more homework in middle school now, so…"

She feigned a smile, and patted Toshiro's hair. "Don't worry about it, it's not like we're not ever gonna see each other again!"

Toshiro pushed away Karin's hand roughly. "Who said I was worried about anything!" He barked, though he had to admit there may be times when he'll have to leave her world, and not come back for long periods of time.

Karin chuckled, and spinned on one of the heels of her high tops, creating a dusted hole. "I'm just saying!"

_

* * *

_

Karin didn't know what to say next to him. She'd done a lot of thinking in her bed all that time and she'd come to a thought:

_Why would Toshiro Hitsugaya, a Shinigami, want to hang out with her in the first place?_

If it was just because of soccer, then that would be a pretty dull reason. She thought they were friends, but being secluded in her room, being in a comfy bed, made her think deeper, outside of the box.

_"You have a pretty high spiritual power for a human, and you can see me without my gigai." _Toshiro once mentioned, Karin thought it was ages ago they talked about her ability to see spirits, and now she felt stupid that was the reason all along, and she didn't realize it until now. _"It's very interesting, Kurosaki."_

She hadn't talked to Hitsugaya since that day at the soccer field. The raven-haired girl sat on her bed, propped up by her pillow, a little lazy to sit up on her own. She flipped through some old comics, a crinkling noise emitted every time she flipped a page. Even though she was doing nothing related to him—kicking a soccer ball, the number one reminder—he wouldn't leave her head. But now, she didn't feel like seeing him.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind if I dropped by." Karin crumpled her comic book with her fist. She whipped her head around; the corruption of her thoughts just entered her room.

"Hey… did you ever learn to knock?" Karin wondered.

"Sorry," Hitsugaya murmured, not really being true to the word. "I just thought friends saw each other on a regular basis."

Karin frowned. "We're friends?"

Hitsugaya gave her a look that blended with his stoic-like voice, and a hint of question. "What did you think?"

"I just think—" Karin got up from her bed to face Hitsugaya, and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "That point blank, you don't need to hang out with me."

Toshiro stared at Kurosaki's younger sister with a blank expression. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Karin sighed, and proceeded to go back to sitting on her bed. It wasn't supposed to be this hard to speak to speak to Hitsugaya! He was just an ally of her older brother, and she shouldn't be associated with him in the first place! "I just don't find…" she trailed off again, turning red with embarrassment and anger.

She finally picked up the forms of a complete sentence. "What on earth could we possibly talk about?" She couldn't stay still; she got back up from her bed, going on. "I mean, I'm a human, and you're…" Dead? She could possibly think, a Captain? "Just, I don't think it would work out, that's all."

Hitsugaya had his arms crossed defiantly, "There's more to that, I know." Hitsugaya advanced on her, causing her to back up to the door.

Karin struggled with her mind, she never backed up, she was the advancer! No one messed with her, no one…

Except Hitsugaya Toshiro.

_ Gah! _She finally burst out, like a balloon of helium,"You're just interested in the fact that I can see spirits!" Karin brought herself up, bringing a more straightforward demeanor.

Hitsugaya paused for a moment, as if sinking it all in. "I see," was all Hitsugaya said from the outburst. He backed up a bit, giving Karin her much needed room. "Well, let me tell you something. I agree. I am interested in the fact you can see spirits."

Karin felt another pang in her chest as the icy-eyed one continued.

"But that's not all."

Karin instantly faced Hitsugaya properly. "What do you mean?" He didn't respond. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He turned away from her; she could just see that smirk burning through his white head of hair. But it didn't seem to match with his voice at the moment.

"Kurosaki Karin," he mumbled, sitting on the ledge of her window, "Hanging out with you, makes me think there's more to you than a high spiritual power." He looked outside, the sky a warm sky blue. "The feeling is, interesting."

Whatever was coming out of his mouth sounded like an illusion to her. Karin just stood there, listening to the faint sound of his voice.

"The hill overlooking Karakura, meet me there."

And then he left as fast as he came. Karin agreed once again, he did have a way of words. Instead of just asking if they wanted to hang out, he laid down the line and didn't give her a choice of refusal.

Not that she was complaining.

* * *

**Well, sorry if it turned out OOC, I never done a Bleach fanfic before.... as much as my old love for it stands.**


End file.
